Girl Meets Boy
by DiamondLucy
Summary: Somehow Cid forces Rikku into pretending to be a boy at an allboys boarding school. Problem? She's a girl! What problems will arise for Rikku and will something or someone come out of it that will make it all worthwhile?RxG
1. It Started with some Racquet

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to anything in this story.

A/N: I'm going to attempt to juggle to fics at once. Wish me luck.

This new fic is a highschool-ish story which involves Rikku being forced to attend an all-boys school by her father for a...questionable...reason. Anyways it is meant to be a fairly humerous fic and I'm going to enjoy myself wiriting it, so I hope you equally enjoy reading it. And in the story the characters are going into their Sphomore year of high school. And please remember to review, it makes me happy

One last note: They live in the modern world that we live in, but Rikku is still Al Bhed and there are still Yevonites. Instead of Spria they live in America and lets just say that the Al Bhed come from some desert isle. K? Sorta AU...

_Italics are thoughts! _or _Sounds _just look at the context.

xoxoxoxoxox

15 year old Rikku lazily opened her eyes and stared at the intimidating digits of her alarm clock, 6 o'clock. She had ten more minutes until she had to get up to go to tennis boot camp. That's right, boot camp.

Rikku Chanek was known for her amazing abilities in tennis, she was the only Al Bhed who could actually beat a Yevonite in tennis. She was the only female who could serve faster then a professional male tennis player. And she hated every minute of it.

It all started at age four, Rikku and her older brother had been sent to a day camp by their mother. The camp had horseback riding, swimming lessons, art classes, basketball, etc., etc. The camp also offered a special tennis lesson with the world renown tennis pro Ric Van Fenikel. And four year old Rikku had been so amazing in her first lesson Ric had offered her dad a special discount on lessons thereafter. And so it began.

Now, eleven years later, Rikku was still paying the price of her amazing abilities. _Beep! _Rikku rolled over and switched the alarm off. She groggily went into the bathroom and began to get ready, thirty minutes later she re-emerged and changed into one of her tennis uniforms and headed downstairs.

----

"So Rikku have you ever thought about how much more money male tennis players make over the females?" Cid, Rikku's get-rich-quick dad, asked during the car ride to camp Racquet.

"Not really…why do you want me to start teaching Brother tennis?" Rikku answered with a chuckle. Cid rolled his eyes and began digging around in his large pockets.

"Seriously," he said slapping a brochure down onto Rikku's small lap, "have you thought about it?"

Rikku picked up the brochure and began scanning it, until her eyes settled on one standout word, **All-Boys**. The brochure her father had given her was for an All-Boys boarding school about five hours away from their hometown.

"What do you want me to do with this?" Rikku said carefully, she could see the greedy gleam in her father's eyes.

"If you thoroughly read through that brochure you'll learn that all top-varsity athletes are paid a hundred thousand dollars per year to attend that boarding school. It also includes free boarding and tuition. You, my Rikku, are worth that money. Think of the possibilities." Cid explained dreamily. Rikku rolled her eyes and tossed the brochure into the back seat of the car.

"Forget it; there is no way I'm going to an all-boys boarding school three hunrdred miles from home so you can make money." Rikku said stubbornly, not believing she was having this conversation with her own father. _How many other girls have to tell their fathers their not going to attend an all boy's school _she thought briefly.

"That's too bad you're already on your way to a makeover and the tennis team tryouts." Cid said evilly. Rikku's face dropped about a mile. A makeover, did she hear him correctly? She was not getting some weird makeover that would make her look masculine. Nuh uh no way.

"What!" Rikku screamed, "Dad do not tell me your serious, because I'm going to purposely fail those tryouts, dad seriously stop the joke now." she said, smoothing her skort and running her fingers through her long blonde hair.

"I thought you'd do something like that, so let me tell you a little secret," Cid said, pulling over to the side of the road, "money has never come easy in this family. Me and your older brother aren't college graduates and we're both auto mechanics."

"I know that, you own the auto body shop, Al Bhed Auto Body Repair." Rikku filled in coldly. Cid nodded and continued.

"What you don't know is the money we were receiving from your mother's life insurance has recently stopped and the costumers have been declining because of that new _Grease Monkey _in town. They're prices might be cheap…but their quality is crap," Cid paused and looked at Rikku's raised eyebrow, "ahem…we're in debt and in danger of losing our house and the shop. We'reso desperate that this seems to be the only sure fire way to make decent money. And it is the least damaging to the family.As it is there's no way you're going to college."

Rikku bit her lip lightly and looked out the car window. "If-if I go...would it make mom proud?" she said quietly. Cid rambled on without hearing her.

"And you might as well get a job at a fast food joint now so you can start paying rent when we have to sell my grandfather's shop and move to your uncle's house in New York." Cid finished his speech ignoring Rikku's breif statement. Rikku wiped a threating tear away from her eyes and put on a deal-making face. Besides did her father just say if she didn't go they would have live in New York with his brother-in-law Uncle Braska?

"Are you serious?" Rikku said, stunned at her family's financial crisis. She bit her nails confused she seemed to be her father and brother's only hope. Uncle Braska was welcoming but he didn't have much to spare so her family would have to pay rent to live in a cramped New York City apartment. Rikku was torn, she could pretend to be a guy, for one school year, and her family would receive the money and they wouldn't have to move, and she could go to collage, and they could keep her great great grandfather's auto body shop.

"Well? Come on Rikku it's the best solution, trust me there are literally no other options! And no co-ed or girls' school is paying this kind of money to their athletes! Please Rikku just give it a try." Cid begged. Rikku thought and finally gave a small nod. Cid's face brightened and they sped off to the barber shop. Not the Hair Salon, the barber shop. _Oh boy, _Rikku thought, _if Mulan could do it so can I…what have I gotten myself into?_

xoxoxox

A/n: The stage is set. Who will Rikku meet at boarding school and what, excuse me if this sounds lame, "adventures" will she embark on? Please review and continue reading. And remember I heart my reviewers. Seriously if you review I promise I will never steal your lunch money...not that I steal kids' lunch money but you better be safe then sorry.


	2. Volley it off

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to anything used in this fic.

A/N: Ok this story might seem far-fetched, but there's and All-Boys boarding school like an hour from my house called Georgetown Academy and they scout the US and give out HUGE Athletic scholarships. Their tennis team rocks too. I know because I went to the tennis match when they played my high school's boy's team last April and they were amazing. And they were pretty hot too. . Anyways enough ramblings on with the fic.

xoxoxoxoxoxox

Rikku sat on the carpeted floor of her bedroom staring at her short fingernails trying to hold back stifled cries. Her two best friends had come over to help her pack and to take her shopping for a new "wardrobe". Rikku smiled as Lenne held up a Blitzball magazine she had bought for Rikku to take with her.

"All the guys at our school like this magazine so you'll probably fit in if you look like your reading this. I glued articles from Vogue over the stupid stuff too. So you can learn about fashion and drool over hot blitz players." Lenne said as she handed Rikku her latest creation.

Lenne and Rikku had known each other since they were two years old. She had always been creative as a child and that talent had only expanded in her teen years. Lenne was into music and had made Rikku a few mix CD's to take with her. Over the years Rikku had learned she could always rely on Lenne whether she had ripped her favorite blouse and needed Lenne to mend it or she was going to an All-boys boarding school and Lenne gave her a blitzball magazine with Vogue articles pasted over the boring blitz articles.

"Thanks a million Lenne." Rikku said sadly as she hugged one of her oldest friends tightly.

"Hey its okay chica, it's not like I'm going anywhere. You know my cell number. I'll send you a Blitz/Vogue magazine every month too. Don't cry remember we still have to go shopping!" Lenne said cheerfully as she wiped a stray tear off Rikku's face.

"Enough with the tears. You guys act as if Rikku were going to her execution." Rikku's other best friend Paine said from her perch on Rikku's queen-sized bed.

Rikku rolled her emerald colored eyes, "you're so sympathetic Dr. P." Paine shrugged and motioned to a rather large gift wrapped in newspaper. Rikku squealed and happily began to open it.

Paine and Rikku had met in Pre-school. Actually the friendship had an odd beginning. Paine and Rikku fought over the same hot wheels car and ended up in a timeout corner together. The two preschoolers, fed up with being punished by their eighty-year-old teacher, decided to do a preschool jailbreak. And they did. They spent the rest of the day on the monkey bars in the neighborhood playground. The rest is history. Today Paine, Rikku, and Lenne went everywhere together and they had even planned on getting an apartment together after college.

"Aw Paine you didn't have to get me a present!" Rikku said as she hungrily tore open the paper to reveal the gift inside. Paine and Lenne exchanged glances and covered their ears awaiting Rikku's familiar gift-opening-excitement-screech. "OOOOOOHHHHH MYYYYYY GGGGGGOOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDD! E muja oui Paine!" Rikku shrieked excitedly as she hugged the gift Paine gave her dramatically.

"Hear that Paine she loves you and your huge presents." Lenne said jokingly as she nudged Paine in the ribs lightly.

"I thought if she was going to be living in a dorm she'd probably need one." Paine shrugged as she looked at the metallic blue minifridge/microwave/minifreezer that Rikku was clutching preciously.

"Ahem, Rikku, we'd best be going if we're going to buy you an entire wardrobe and grab a bite to eat before the movie tonight." Lenne said excitedly. Since today was going to be their last full day together Paine and Lenne were accompanying Rikku on her shopping trip. And then they were treating her to dinner at their favorite place, La Pineapple, and then they were catching the new movie _Gossip Girl _on its opening night.

"Yea," said Rikku wistfully, "we'd best be going."

----

Rikku clamored down the stairs and sat in the wooden chairs of the kitchen table. The aroma of bacon, eggs, buckwheat cakes, and biscuits wafted to her nostrils. Cid and Brother sat in the other two seats at their small kitchen table. Cid was sipping coffee quietly and reading the Al Bhed in LA newspaper and Brother was stuffing his face with bacon. Rikku quietly picked at her food wondering if anyone else had noticed the date on the calendar, September 1st. Arrival day for Silver Crest, her new boarding school, was today.

"Uh Rikku yna oui kuehk du ayd dryd pyluh?» (Uh Rikku are you going to eat that bacon?) Brother said while pointing his fork at her plate and licking his lips hungrily.

"Oui dyga ed." (You take it.) Rikku said gloomily. Brother hungrily stabbed the bacon on Rikku's plate and shoved it in his mouth, swallowing it within one bite. Rikku lowered her eyes and cleared her throat to try to have her father notice her.

"Princess after you finish that breakfast go upstairs and change into that outfit Lenne picked out for you yesterday. I swear that girl is good at putting together outfits…" Cid said from behind his newspaper. Rikku sighed and put a small forkful of scrambled eggs into her mouth, swallowing it as if it was thick paste.

"Sure Pops." Rikku mumbled as she stuffed the rest of her food down her throat and swallowed without really tasting it. "I'll be ready around," she hastily glanced around the kitchen until her eyes settled on the clock, "ten o'clock."

"Sounds good." Cid mumbled as he began reading a controversial article about automotive oils. Rikku sighed and looked at the clock again, it was 9:30. Guys only took about a half hour to get ready, right?

----

Rikku pulled her red jeep into the parking lot of the nearest Wawa. She had just said goodbye to her dad, Lenne, Paine, and Brother. She realized, as she poured herself a steaming mug of coffee, that there was no turning back now. Rikku looked at her attire in the security TV hanging above the door; there she stood dressed in loose fitting men's jeans, a polo shirt, and a pair of Nike sneakers. Her recently shortened shaggy blonde hair was stuffed into a LA Lakers baseball cap and her green eyes seemed almost clouded over instead of the sparkling jewels that usually danced on her face. Her chest was bound so tightly that nobody would even suspect she was a teenage girl. And that fact made her the saddest of all.

After the grueling car trip Rikku found herself at the Silver Crest campus in Southern California. Awake on three grande cups of black coffee and one can of Red Bull Rikku happily burst out of the car and up to the nearest registration table.

A boy with short blond hair that fell about in layers looked up at her and smiled revealing the shiniest white teeth she had ever seen. His large blue eyes and tan skin reminded her of some model she'd seen in an Abercrombie catalog.

"Hi welcome to Silver Crest Academy, what is your last name?" he said suddenly startling Rikku out of her daze.

Clearing her throat distinctively Rikku managed to say in the manliest way possible, "Chanek." The boy raised an eyebrow slightly at her voice before thumbing through various manila envelopes.

"Aha!" he said victoriously as he produced an unusually thick envelope from the stack. "Mr. Riku Chanek, sophomore. Dorm Suite 73. Hey that's my dorm too!" the boy said a huge smile engulfing his face. "Name's Tidus Wes-Tara and after I'm done this registration table duty we should hang out." Rikku smiled and noticed one of the K's in her name had been dropped. _Pops probably thinks it makes my name look more masculine…whatever at least it's pronounced the same way. _She thought as Tidus rambled on about a cafeteria pass and class schedules.

---

Once she was safely inside her empty dorm Rikku realized athletes were treated on a higher par then the rest of the school.

A regular student's dorm would consist of two twin beds, one for each roommate, two small closets, and two cheap pinewood desks. Rikku knew, there was a picture of "the average student's dormitory" in the brochure her pops had given her about Silver Crest.

The room Rikku found herself standing in was very different from that picture. Different in a good way. Sprawled before her was a small living area with two sofas and a 27" color television. A bookcase and coffee maker were also in the small living room. Adjoined to the living room was a bedroom area complete with two queen size beds and two walk-in closets.

That's when Rikku learned of the first horror she was going to have to face at Silver Crest: sharing a bathroom. And not just sharing a bathroom, which every girl knows is a horror in itself; she had to share a bathroom with that Tidus boy. _Well, _thought Rikku, _I'll just find a way to make that bathroom exclusively mine. _

Suddenly Rikku's ears perked up at the sound of the heavy oak door in the front of her dorm suite opening. "Mister Riku! Your luggage has arrived!" a deep voice called mockingly. Rikku sprinted from the bathroom into the living area to make sure all of her eleven various items of luggage, including the minifridge contraption Paine gave her, arrived safely.

"Finally!" Rikku said as she gave a five dollar tip to the delivery boy. He laughed sarcastically and gave her back the bill.

"I'm doing this because the school makes all students who have attended Silver Crest at least five years have to volunteer for some arrival day services. You're lucky you're new." the luggage delivery boy said gravely. Rikku nodded and took back her money. Only then did she notice the single swirly green eye that was focused on a clipboard as he absently checked names and baggage off of his delivery schedule. _He's Al Bhed. _Rikku thought subconsciously.

"Well thanks again for delivering my luggage." Rikku said uneasily as she watched the guy begin viscously attacking the thick pile of paper on his clipboard. "Um…are you okay?" Rikku said quietly. His laughing green eye met her and he raised an eyebrow.

"My name is Gippal and how would you like to help me deliver the rest of this luggage. I'll pay you twenty bucks. And trust me after the amount of luggage you brought the rest of the job will be easy." Gippal finished and flashed a perfect smile at Rikku. She stood uneasily for a minute before opening her mouth.

"That's a nice offer of you, but being new here I signed up for a private tour of the campus. And I have to unpack…hope to might up with you again though." Rikku said as she flashed him a smile equal to his own. Gippal nodded and left the room, only to enter it again with three measly bags that he set down on the floor.

"Your roommate's luggage. You two are the heaviest packers on campus." Gippal said to Rikku offhand. She nodded and after the door to the suite clicked closed for a final time she let out a huge breath. _Now that guy was hot. Hotter then Mr. Abercrombie. _Thought Rikku briefly. But, as usual, her thoughts were interrupted by another knock on the oak door.

---

"And this is the campus chapel." Rikku's tour guide Baralai said as he pointed to an out-of-place looking building. Rikku nodded and continued trudging along through seemingly never ending tour. Baralai was a nice enough guy but sometimes he did ramble on. "And coming up on your right is the first oak tree ever planted on Silver Crest's campus. It was the generous donation of Mr. and Mrs. John Hamilton. They were the founders of the booster club here at Silver Crest…" Baralai continued rambling until finally Rikku had had enough.

"Its not that I don't find this tour…so very…interesting Baralai. But my friend," Rikku looked around the school lot hastily and spotted on familiar face, "my friend Gippal is going to meet me soon. So I have to go meet him because he's meeting me." Rikku said in a mumbling rush. Baralai stood back, confused, and nodded his head slightly.

"Okay tell Gip I say hi." he said slowly. Rikku nodded and began happily skipping away, until something hit her. _Baralai and Gippal are friends! Baralai will ask Gippal if he had fun hanging out with me. I need to go find Gippal immediately!_ Rikku thought suddenly. And she was off looking for a one-eyed Al Bhed who was most likely still delivering luggage. Well she was Rikku, Cid's daughter, and she would find him.

---

Half an hour later Rikku, Tidus, Gippal, and Baralai were seated in a white booth at an Applebee's located conveniently on campus. Still a bit flustered from her embarrassing confession to Baralai about trying to blow off the tour early Rikku eagerly welcomed the free meal Silver Crest granted to first year students.

A short brown haired girl shuffled over to the table. Her name tag read LAURIE and she whipped out her notepad to take their order. "Hey boys pick up a new one?" Laurie said cheerfully. Tidus nodded and thrust his thumb in the direction of Rikku.

"He's my new roommate. His name is Riku." Tidus said carelessly. Rikku nodded and hid behind the menu, she couldn't bare pretending to be a boy in front of girls…that was just weird, in her opinion anyway.

"How sweet!" squealed Laurie. Tidus blushed and ordered ribs from the menu. "Excuse me, Riku are you ready to order?" Laurie asked Rikku sweetly.

Very quietly Rikku managed to order a southwestern half-sized salad and a glass of mineral water. _Not very manly is it? _Rikku thought bitterly as she watched the other three guys dig into heaps of food without even thinking of the calories. _Well, who cares? _Rikku thought with a new anger, _it's not my fault I want to keep my flat stomach. _With that Rikku bitterly picked at her salad not noticing that the other members of the group were slightly bewildered at her eating habits just as she was of theirs.

About twenty minutes into their dinner two more people joined the already cramped booth. The first was Tidus' twin brother Shuyin he sat at the very edge of the booth and stole some chicken fingers off of Baralai's plate. The second was Laurie. Her shift was over for the night and she came and sat down right in Shuyin's lap.

"Alright so everyone is coming to Shelinda's house party this weekend?" Laurie said to the group as they finished up their last bites. Gippal nodded and Tidus and Baralai said a quiet "yes". Shuyin said something about not missing it for the world, only Rikku was left.

"Who else is going to be at the party?" Rikku said quietly. Laurie looked slightly confused before answering with a long list of names Rikku had never heard of.

"Well my cousin is coming to town to visit, so she'll be there, and Lulu and Wakka of course. Um Nooj might come and word has it that if he does show up he'll bring Le Blanc, you know the foreign exchange student attending my school? I think Clasako, Elma, Dona, Bartello, Kairi, Yuffie, Nhadala, and I don't know…others…" Laurie said easily. Rikku nodded and unwillingly agreed to go to the party.

"Perfect Riku, this'll be the chance for you to meet everyone who's anyone." Shuyin said happily as they exited the restaurant and said goodbye to Laurie.

"I guess." Rikku said slowly as she began to trudge back to her dorm to begin the momentous task of unpacking.

----

A/n: Well that was a longer chapter and the next one will envolve a par-tay. Anyways Rikku has met mostly everyone and ya. So please review!

and for a bonus...

Lucy's Deepest Darkest Confessions:

I guess not. But I feel like rambling a bit. I started school today and it was okay. Plenty of old friends, but my school from last year did spilt so many close friends of mine are going to the East high school instead of the West one like me. Our highschools run 10-12. I played a tennis match today too. I'm second singles which is really good, I think. The girl I played was named Lucy too. But here's the confession, my real name isn't Lucy. Its Lousie. I know lameness. Wouldn't you go by Lucy if you were me? And since my oppenent was named Lucy, like really Lucy, I had to submit Lousie to the line judge for the scorecard. So tomorrow on the schoolwide annoucements it will annouce: "Lousie Maendel defeated oponent Lucy (whatever) from Council Rock South with a clean score of 6-0 6-0." Lousie! ugh...anyways nobody is probably even reading this...whatever...what kind of name is Lousie Rhea Claire? Stupidness i'd love to hear someone's name who is worse then that...if its possible...


	3. Returning a Backhand

Disclaimer:

A/n: I thought this was funny: "I hated going to weddings. All the grandmas would poke me saying "You're next". They stopped that when I started doing it to them at funerals." Maybe you don't. I just felt like sharing.

xoxoxoxoxox

Rikku laid down on her bed feeling quite exhausted. She had just finished unpacking her entire array of baggage. Tidus, her roommate, had completed the same task in exactly 1/5 of the time. No matter how short you cut her hair she would still always arrange her shirts by color from lightest to darkest. And, according to her beliefs, shoes were meant to be put in height order.

"Wow you have to be the most organized guy I've ever seen." Tidus commented after Rikku finished arranging her new suit jackets by button color.

"Well it makes life easier in the long run." Rikku said, exasperated.

"I was just sayin'…" Tidus said, throwing his hands up in surrender.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you…" Rikku said with a small sigh. _Guys aren't supposed to get PMS or sort their clothing I guess. _Rikku thought momentarily.

"Hey is your cell phone ringing?" Tidus said pointing to a flashing piece of plastic and

metal on Rikku's bed.

"Oh yea, thanks." Rikku said as she flipped her old Nokia phone open. "Hey."

"Hey Rixi!" a shrill voice screamed over the other end of the phone. Rikku flinched slightly at the familiar sound of Lenne's hyper-anxious-nervous-happy voice.

"Lenne are you alright?" Rikku said, slightly worried at the sound of the noise in the background. It sounded like Lenne was high on caffeine and Paine was playing the emo music she insisted on listening to **all the time.**

"I'm chipper. We're in the car, Paine and I. She's coming with me. I have to visit my family this week." Lenne replied. Rikku rolled her eyes. This was so typical-Lenne. Doing random things and bringing random people along to do them with her. Rikku sat down on the bed and half-listened while Lenne described an encounter she had yesterday evening with a "really hot really tall really funny guy".

---

The next morning Tidus awoke to the smell of coffee brewing and pork roll frying. He sat up strait in bed and listened to a faint noise coming from the dorm's kitchen.

"Waiting for to-night! Wo-who! When you will be here in my arms…I've dreamed of this love for so long…" Rikku's voice sang loudly to some music video that was playing on the kitchen TV. _Wow he sounds like a girl. _Tidus thought off-handedly. But upon listening closer Tidus didn't change his opinion. _Riku really shouldn't sing._ He thought casually as he got up and made his way into the kitchen for breakfast.

"Hey Tidus. I made a huge breakfast. Bacon, pancakes, oatmeal, grits, biscuits and gravy, ham, waffles, eggs, fruit salad, pork rolls, toast, cinnamon rolls, and fresh-squeezed orange juice." Rikku said motioning proudly to the delicious spread she had been slaving over. Tidus' eyes bulged before he hurriedly whipped out his cell phone.

"Hey, 'Lai?" Tidus said to the person on the other line, "yea bring the guys over my roommate made breakfast and we have a ton of food. Yes even enough for Gippal's appetite to be satisfied and for the rest of us to." Tidus spoke for a few more moments before hanging up his phone and grabbing a plate to stack sky-high with waffles.

About forty minutes later four guys and Rikku sat in the living room area of Tidus and Rikku's dorm suite completely stuffed. Tidus had tuned the TV into some early-morning sports news program and the guys' attention was fixed on it. Rikku, however, took the time to notice how any girl would kill to be in the room with her right now. Here she was, one girl, in an all guys boarding school filled with hot guys. Of course she couldn't let them know what she thought about them…after all they might be slightly frightened. And if they found out she was really a girl…well then that could crack-open a whole new rotten egg.

---

Rikku made her way down the school's hallway in search of the front office. Although all students were required to be checked-in and on campus actual classes didn't start until next week. Rikku was taking some of the overwhelming free-time she had to make sure she knew her way around.

"Hey you look a little lost." a voice said from behind her. Rikku turned around sharply to see the ever-so-cocky Gippal standing behind her with a huge smirk plastered on his face.

"For your information I enjoy wandering aimlessly!" Rikku yelled in a lame attempt to justify her actions. Gippal's smirk grew before he raised an eyebrow in a rather an amused look.

"Well in that case I guess I'll leave you here without a ride to Laurie's party. Baralai, Tidus, and Shuyin already left." Rikku's eyes widened. The more she thought about it the more she was dreading Laurie's party. From some rumors she had heard she had learned that Laurie's parties almost always involved games of spin-the-bottle and Rikku didn't think she could handle that. Or the traditional seven minutes in heaven either.

"I thought her party was tomorrow." Rikku said lamely as she fiddled with a keychain on her key ring. "Besides I have a car."

"But you don't know where it is. And its tonight. Come on we're already passed fashionably late." Gippal said as he turned on his heel and randomly exited the building.

_Alright Rikku you can do this just follow Gippal and take really deep breaths. _Rikku soothed herself as she jogged lightly after Gippal and began on her way to a party she wouldn't soon forget.

---

It's always a bad sign when you pull up at a party and you don't hear any loud music. It's an equally bad sign when you see someone running out of the party wearing a ball gown. Rikku was horrified. Gippal didn't even seem to notice.

"Hey boys!" Laurie's distinct voice shouted from the doorway to her huge townhouse. She was wearing a sapphire colored ball gown and high-heeled shoes making her look almost average height. Rikku's eyes widened even farther when they entered the party and found teenagers sitting on the hardwood floors of one huge room stuffing their faces with food and chatting amongst themselves while faint waltz music played and a disco ball gave off light overhead. It had to be one of the oddest parties Rikku had ever attended. The girls all wore ball gowns and most had on long white gloves. The boys were dressed in tuxedos and suits, with the exception of Rikku. She was wearing kaki cargo pants and striped polo.

"Doesn't Laura throw the most memorable parties?" Rikku heard a familiar voice saying off to her right. She spun around to see Lenne and Paine, both wearing dark red ball gowns, standing in the corner of the room.

"Lenne? Paine?" Rikku said happily. Both girls' eyes looked immediately at their old friend.

"Hey Rix-Riku." Lenne said as she made her way over to the place where Rikku was standing next to Gippal and Laurie.

"Hey I didn't know you guys were coming." Rikku said, slightly confused about her friends' attendance at the party.

"Oh Riku I see you've met my cousin Lenne and her friend Paine." Laurie said, suddenly cutting into the conversation. Lenne rolled her eyes and Paine was gone…somewhere.

"Yeah Riku and I are from the same town, Laura." Lenne answered casually. Laurie's eyes narrowed slightly before they returned to their typical widened expression.

"I've gone by Laurie since the sixth grade." She answered shortly before turning suddenly on her heel to flirt with Shuyin.

"I still don't see the difference!" Lenne yelled after her seriously. Rikku and Gippal exchanged glances and Rikku had to stifle a giggle.

---

About one hour later Rikku found herself a somewhat wallflower. She didn't know how to act like a guy at a party. Lenne and Paine were her only saving graces. Lenne would bring people by to chat with her and Paine would occasionally stop arguing the topics of political sciences and emo music with Baralai to talk with her briefly. Her new guy friends were no help. Tidus walked up to her once and casually told her that maybe she should flirt with the "ladies" if she wanted to see any kind of action.

Rikku did not want to see any kind of action; with a girl anyways that was… not really her thing. However it seemed to be Shuyin and Gippal's thing more then anyone else. Rikku had been keeping somewhat of a running tally and Shuyin had already scored with six girls each and by the looks of it Gippal had his eyes on a seventh. Needless to say Laurie was not happy about Shuyin's behavior. From the snippets of conversation Rikku had managed to pick up she had learned that Shuyin and Laurie were officially dating.

"Hey Riku! Laura wants everyone to gather in the living room." Lenne said as she appeared from no where. Rikku gravely trudged after her friend into another room that connected to the large room the party had been occupying thus far.

----

"Okay everyone sit in a circle! Its time for spin the bottle!" Laurie squealed and she sat next to Shuyin with a beaming smile on her face. Lenne sat down next to Rikku and giggle slightly at Rikku's deer-in-the-headlights expression.

"I'll spin first." Gippal volunteered as he elbowed his way through three different girls, all of whom were vying for his attention. "Round and round the bottle goes where it stops no one knows." Gippal muttered the traditional rhyme that was spoken at all of Laurie's famous house parties.

Finally the bottle did stop. A girl with short red hair and violet eyes blushed when she saw the neck of the bottle pointing distinctively at her. "Alright." Laurie said excitedly, "Kairi and Gippal go into that closet. You have seven minutes." Kairi got up nervously and followed Gippal into the closet.

"Isn't this like a combination seven-minutes-in-heaven and spin the bottle?" Rikku whispered to Lenne. Lenne shrugged and muttered something about Laurie, who for some reason Lenne insisted in calling Laura.

Exactly eight minutes later a dazed looking Kairi and a smug looking Gippal emerged from the closet.

"Gippal and Kairi I said seven minutes not eight." Laurie scolded. Gippal frowned.

"Sorry Laurie I'll remember that next time." he said smoothly. Kairi's face remained a deep crimson the rest of the night.

----

"Alright next one to spin the bottle is…Riku!" Laurie said happily. So far almost two hours had past and Rikku had been very fortunate. Nothing had landed on her and Laurie hadn't randomly selected her to spin. Now, however, her luck had seemed to have run out.

_Better get this over with and blacked out of my memory as soon as possible _Rikku thought bitterly. She took the cold bottle between her fingers and spun it with all her strength. "Round and round the bottle goes, where it stops no one knows." Rikku chanted as all the others had. The bottle spun and spun…and spun before it landed directly on Laurie herself.

"Oh my!" Laurie said squeakily. "Shuyin would you mind…for the sake of tradition?" Laurie asked her boyfriend, her eyes huge with guilt. Shuyin shrugged and mumbled something that no one else could make out. Laurie nodded and walked defiantly into the closet. Rikku followed even more hesitant, if that was possible, then Kairi had been.

---

"I really feel guilty." Laurie confessed once Rikku closed the closet door. Rikku shrugged she didn't feel guilty just completely sick to her stomach.

"Well then I'll air-kiss your cheek like they do in Europe and we'll just sit in here for seven minutes." Rikku suggested hopefully. Laurie nodded and Rikku air-kissed her cheek, just like everyone did in Europe, and then they sat down.

"So, do you like Silver Crest?" Laurie said awkwardly.

"School hasn't really started yet but the campus is nice." Rikku shrugged.  
Laurie nodded and began fiddling with her hair.

"You know Lenne pretty well right?" Laurie said finally.

Rikku nodded, she couldn't tell where this was going. "We've been friends ever since we were really little." she offered.

"Do you know if Lenne and Shuyin…do you know if they…if they…are Lenne and Shying going to…" Laurie stumbled over her own words. "I'm sorry I know guys can't understand these things so I don't expect you to." she said between sobs.

Rikku sat still. Inside she was screaming that she _did _understand those things. She understood them better then most girls.

"I think Lenne really likes him." Rikku said before realizing her unloyal words. She glanced down quickly at her watch, "Seven minutes are almost up. Come one lets go wipe your face dry." Laurie nodded and watched Rikku exit the room first, a new feeling coming into her mind. _Riku, _Laurie thought, _should be a role model for guys everywhere. He really knows how to treat a girl right…better then Shying…perfect for me…_

-----

A/n: That's where I'm leaving you. Laurie has a crush on Rikku? Maybe…even if it's a weird concept just remember Laurie thinks Rikku is a guy. Even if she'd make a very short one.

Also some Lenne/Shuyin? Perhapts... stay tuned…

Review comment, whatever…

Lucy


	4. Deuce

Disclaimer: forgot to put one in the last chapter…but I don't own it…

An: I was home sick today so I decided to write this chapter. Then I didn't finish it. So I wrote it on a Saturday afternoon when the skies were gray and it was freezing outside. Besides I'm err…coughgroundedcough…

----

"That was some party" Tidus said as he collapsed onto his soft mattress. Rikku nodded and pulled off her shoes, tossing them aside absentmindedly.

"Yeah it was the most unique party I've ever been to." Rikku said. Tidus nodded and picked one of the shoes Rikku had tossed aside off of his bed.

"Nice aim Riku, you hit my bed." he said jokingly. Rikku shrugged and gathered her pajamas to get ready to go into the bathroom, take a shower, and get dressed for bed. Even though it was five in the morning. "Wow what size shoe do you wear?" Tidus asked as he held up one of Rikku's size six, in women's', sneakers.

"Umm six." Rikku said casually.

Tidus' eyes bulged, "seriously? How tall are you anyways?"

"Five foot five inches." Rikku said proudly. Again the eye bulge occurred. "What?" Rikku said defensively.

"Nothing it's just really small." Tidus said, brushing the subject off. Rikku shrugged and walked slowly into the bathroom. Tidus' gaze followed her and, he had to admit, he noticed something a little weird. Guys weren't supposed to have butts, not like a girl's anyways. Tidus decided to focus on something else, anything else. That's when Rikku's "Blitzball" magazine from Lenne caught his eye. _He wouldn't mind if I skimmed through this, _Tidus thought while picking the magazine up.

---

Two hours later Rikku emerged from the bathroom in a cloud of steam and Listerine. Tidus was sitting on his bed, unusually quiet, reading his own Blitzball magazine.

"Hey Riku have you seen this article?" Tidus questioned pointing at an article about tennis players converting to Blitzball because of the higher pay.

"Negative." Rikku said shortly before switching out her end table's lamp and snuggling under the thick covers.

"Weird because I saw that you subscribe to Blitz World too." Tidus said, his voice coated in some weird form of fear and accusation.

"Oh I picked that issue up off a newsstand on my over here…why? You didn't read it did you?" Rikku said, a worried pang creeping into her voice. Tidus shrugged and held up the magazine.

"There weren't any interesting articles in it considering someone pasted Vogue articles throughout the entire magazine." he said confusion taking over his pervious voice tone.

Rikku sat up strait in bed, "please don't tell anyone." She pleaded helplessly. Tidus' eyes widened.

"Tell them what? What are you hiding Riku?" he said as he jumped off his bed and flicked all the lights on in the dorm room. "What would I tell them?"

Rikku shivered and a few tears escaped from her eyes. Tidus' face softened. This was the first time in his entire life that he had said something and made someone cry because of it. He felt so guilty. He still was confused about Riku though. What was he hiding that was so big a secret? Whatever it was Tidus knew he couldn't carry his burden alone.

"Riku," Tidus began, "whatever it is you can tell me. I'll help you deal with it. No one should have to go through something that hurts them as much as this…this thing…is hurting you alone. Please just tell me. I promise I won't laugh or make any judgments about you based on it." Rikku shook her head in a sorrowful motion.

"No Tidus you might not laugh but you couldn't help but make a judgment." she said sadly. Slowly Rikku stood up, got her hooded Silver Crest sweatshirt and a pair of sneakers and slipped out the door.

----

Once the chilly early September air hit her face the tears started to flow freely. She slipped the sweatshirt on and limply tied her sneakers. Then, very methodically, she began jogging in circles around the campus. The only noise was the pavement beneath her feet and the hot tears flowing down her cheeks.

Pretty soon Rikku came to a small grass courtyard with some oak trees and a few park benches. Rikku sat down on one and lowered her head into her lap. She stayed that way for about thirty minutes without disturbance.

"Riku." Tidus' voice said interrupting the serene quietness of the courtyard, "Riku I really didn't mean to hurt your feelings." Rikku looked up and saw Tidus' blazing blue eyes staring down on her. It seemed as if he could hear her thoughts and he knew all of her secrets and mistakes.

"I'm sorry I had to put you through this Tidus. But I just can't do this any more. I just can't pretend to be someone I'm not." she said between sobs. Tidus nodded slowly and sat down next to her.

"Are you sure you don't want to tell me?" he asked quietly. Rikku began to nod but stopped. Why couldn't she confide in at least one guy here? And wasn't the most logical guy for her to confide in her roommate?

"It's a long story." Rikku warned, her voice lighting slightly.

"Then maybe you can tell it to me while we walk back to our dorm." Tidus suggested hopefully. Rikku nodded and wiped her nose on a Kleenex she had in her pocket.

"Okay," she began, "you see it all started with a day camp my mother sent me to when I was little…"

----

Rikku and Tidus were almost back at the dorm and Tidus had remained silent throughout Rikku's entire story. His eyes had widened a significant amount when Rikku confessed that she was a girl, but still he said nothing. His silence made Rikku slightly apprehensive of his reaction to her story.

"That…that was not what I was expecting." Tidus finally said. Rikku nodded and bit her bottom lip.

"I know. I probably have the most messed up life." Rikku said with a sigh. They were back in their dorm room and Rikku collapsed onto the sofa. Tidus sat down in a nearby arm chair.

"In case you're wondering I'm not going to tell anyone." he said finally. "You came here for your family and I'm not going to ruin that for you. The only reason I go here is because my dad used to be a star All-State Blitzball player here when he was in high school. That's the only reason I go into this place. And yeah I partially go here because they send my dad a nice paycheck each month for my athletic services." Tidus paused momentarily, "you see, Riku, your family isn't the only messed up one. My dad was offered a huge contract to play blitzball for the L.A. Tidal Waves but he was fired when he started showing up extremely drunk on game days and he skipped every practice. The money the school gives me goes to my dad's alcohol fund."

Tidus lowered his blonde head, clearly embarrassed about his family. "Tidus its okay." Rikku said as she wrapped her arms around him, "I'm here for you." Tidus looked up at her gratefully.

"You know," he said finally, "having a chick as a roommate might not be so bad. Guys aren't allowed to comfort each other." Rikku giggled and sat back down on the sofa.

"There are a lot of things guys aren't supposed to do." she sighed. Then for the first time since she arrived at Silver Crest her green eyes lit up, "hey Tidus," Rikku said cunningly, "would you mind doing me an itsy-bitsy favor?" Rikku said using her famous puppy-dog pout face.

"What kind of favor?" Tidus said cautiously. Rikku smiled and stood up to her full five foot five inches.

"Well, you see you know how you're a guy…" Rikku started Tidus raised his eyebrows, "well I was thinking. Maybe you could give me, like, lessons. "Guy lessons". No matter how stupid it might seem I think it would help. Because I have to make it through at least one school year. Just one year." Rikku said, determination taking form in her voice.

And by six o'clock that morning Rikku had begun to look at Silver Crest with a new perspective. Instead of a burden it presented itself as a challenge and everyone who ever knew Rikku knew that she never backed down from a challenge.

----

Later that night Rikku was even more confused when she sat down to have pizza with "the guys". Tidus had spent the entire day teaching her different things. Apparently Shuyin and Gippal were best friends and Baralai and Tidus were best friends. Tidus had explained the four of them were all pretty tight but that was just where the lines fell.

"Hey Riku!" Baralai exclaimed when Rikku and Tidus entered the restaurant. "and Tidus." He added quickly. Tidus slapped hands with Baralai before sitting down in the red vinyl booth that Shuyin and Gippal were already occupying.

"So is everyone ready for school to start next week?" Tidus asked as he snagged a slice of pizza from the tray.

"That is," Gippal shrugged, "if I actually decide to go to class." Rikku rolled her eyes at this and smiled a little.

"When do our schedules arrive?" Baralai asked sensibly. Rikku shrugged, how was _she _supposed to know? Tidus had just stuffed an entire slice of extra cheese pizza in his mouth, yet he attempted to say the date anyways.

"He said tomorrow." Shuyin translated Tidus' pizza slur. Rikku almost giggled before catching herself and turning it into a hideous sounding, yet guy-like, snort instead.

"Hey guys I have to be somewhere." Gippal said, standing up suddenly. Rikku looked up at his shimmering green eye and for an instant wondered what it would be like if he were her boyfriend. The next instant she scolded herself for those thoughts and reminded herself that she was pretending to be a guy.

Shuyin chuckled, "are you meeting up with that Kairi chick?" he teased. Gippal didn't flush and wasn't embarrassed.

"Yeah she's pretty hot." he said with a slight shrug. "See youse all at the Drive-In tonight." He saluted before dropping a five on the table to pay for his share of the pizza and then leaving.

-----

"These shoes are so much more comfortable then those imitation-five-dollar Jimmy Choos I used to always where." Rikku said when her and Tidus were back in their dorm.

"Jimmy who?" Tidus said, ignorant to the name of the famous shoe designer. Rikku rolled her eyes and flicked her wrist in a gesture that meant _never mind_.

"Anyways what was Gippal talking about when he said he'd see us at the drive in tonight?" Rikku said, curiosity sparkling in her glittery emerald eyes.

"Nothing really, Silver Crest and Dunsberry Prep host a drive-in movie once a year. Dunsberry Prep is the nearby all-girls boarding school. You know Kairi, Laurie, Yuffie, Selphie, and all those girls from the party? Well they all go to Dunsberry Prep." Tidus said in explanation. Rikku sighed; it was slightly déjà vu from yesterday. Yesterday she had been dreading going to the party, and today she was dreading the Drive-In. At least she had Lenne, Paine, and Tidus.

_If _Paine and Lenne could come, Tidus had said it was hosted by Silver Crest and Dunsberry Prep. What if outsiders weren't allowed? Then she'd be left with Tidus and he wouldn't be much help. He'd probably want to hang out with Baralai all night and Baralai, nice as he was, wasn't one of her "allies".

-----

That night Rikku decided to arrive at the drive-in late. And she decided to drive there alone; she knew where it was being hosted. After Baralai and Shuyin had stopped by Tidus and Rikku's dorm to pick them up so they could all drive together in Shuyin's Jag to the drive-in, Rikku had asked them where it was being held.

Exactly forty-seven minutes later Rikku stumbled into her car with anoversized flask of Ketel One and a few Chasers. She wasn't a big drinker, but she figured the easiest way to tolerate this drive-in was going to be getting drunk. Very _very _drunk. Rikku never did the drink-and-drive thing though so she sensibly hid the alcohol in her large cargo pants pockets.

The drive-in was being held at Dunsberry's large front lawn area of their campus. When Rikku arrived she smelled roasting peanuts and fresh squeezed lemonade. Dunsberry students were wearing sun dresses and wedge sandals. Silver Crest boys wore cute cargo pants and not-too-tight-not-too-loose polo shirts. Everyone had their cars parked in the parking lot, making it odd that they referred to the function as a drive-in.

A large screen was situated in front of tons of white folding lawn chairs. A sign annouced the double feautre this year was: _Forest Gump_ and_ Remember the Titans_.The movie hadn't started yet and everyone was buying peanuts, lemonade, or cotton candy from the concession stands. Rikku got out of her Jeep and walked over slowly to the event area.

"Riku!" a somewhat familiar high-pitched voice shrieked. Laurie ran over and gave Rikku a huge welcoming hug. "I was getting worried. What took you so long?" Laurie asked. Genuine worry lit up her gray eyes and her brown eyebrows knitted together.

"I was tired and wanted to relax a little before I came over here." Rikku said coolly. She had come up with that story on the drive over. Truth was Rikku had spent the extra time alone crying into a pillow and popping anti-depressants. Now she was beginning to feel their affect and she felt strangely happy.

"Oh well I'm so glad you're here now." Laurie said as she took Rikku's hand in hers and guided her over to the row of chairs were their friends were sitting. "I saved a seat for you next to me." Laurie said as she patted the seat next to her. Rikku shrugged and sat down.

A few minutes later Tidus and Baralai sat down in the row and later they were joined by Kairi and Gippal. "Has anyone seen Shuyin?" Baralai asked a look of worry crossing his face.

"Not since I got here." Laurie answered, and then she smiled up at Rikku and put her head on Rikku's shoulder.

"Err…there he his." Rikku said. She felt very uncomfortable at the moment. She turned to Tidus with a look that said _HELP_! Tidus seemed to understand and stood up.

"Hey Riku you wanna go get some cotton candy with me?" Tidus asked. Rikku couldn't say yes fast enough before darting away leaving a confused Laurie behind.

---

Instead of getting cotton candy Tidus and Rikku went behind a nearby building to sit down for a bit. Finally out of sight Rikku took her flask of Ketel One out of her pants pocket and began drinking it like water.

"Whoa easy there Riku." Tidus said grabbing the flask away from her after she had downed half of it in practically one swig. "Maybe I want to try some." He said after a minute. Rikku had already popped a Chaser in her mouth to avoid a hangover and was ready for some more alcohol. She was ready for anything which would make her life seem better then it was at the moment.

-----

Tidus had never tried alcohol before. All those parties in seventh grade when everyone stole their parents' beer and wine and thought they were cool by drinking tiny sips of it…that wasn't him. However that night here he was.

He was sitting behind an ancient brick dormitory at Dunsberry Prep for Girls with Rikku. Rikku, his roommate at Silver Crest for Boys, only Rikku had turned out to be a girl. Here she was sitting behind the building, a few stray tears escaping her eyes, her back to the sunset, drinking strong liquor, and looking seriously hot. Ever since Tidus had found out that Rikku was a girl he had realized it more and more. How had he ever even seen her as a guy in the first place? She looked so feminine and so…hot.

"Tidus are going to hold onto that all day or are going to let me drink some more?" Rikku said as the liquor began to set in. She playfully grabbed for the flask but Tidus was fast. In one motion he opened the cap and drank a long steady drink. Afterwards he licked his lips and gratefully accepted the Chaser pill Rikku held out to him. They continued sharing sips from the flask and gazing at the sunset for a long while, peace, contentment, and liquor in both of their hearts.

----

Meanwhile Laurie sat in her folding chair and nervously played with the hem of her dangerously high mid-thigh length Prada sun dress. Two seats over Baralai sat, the chairs on both sides of him empty, drumming his fingers on his knees. _How long does it take them to get cotton candy anyways?_ Laurie thought impatiently. Suddenly out of nowhere a bleary looking Shuyin and a rumpled Lenne stumbled into the row.

"Hey babe." Shuyin said quickly as he pecked Laurie on the cheek before sitting down next to her. Laurie's eyes narrowed when she noticed Lenne sat on the other side of him. Could they make the fact that they had spent the last half-hour making out in Shuyin's car any _less _obvious?

Laurie sat up strait and refused to be embarrassed by her boyfriend's behavior. "Where have you been sweetie?" she said with faux-sweetness. Shuyin shrugged and dropped his arm around her shoulders heavily. Laurie sent a death ray to her cousin Lenne. It said _you might be his ho but I'm still his girlfriend. _Lenne received the subliminal message and sent an equally venomous one back, _if you were a good girlfriend he wouldn't need a ho. _

"Hey Kairi." Lenne said, nudging the redhead beside her, "are admissions still open for this semester at Dunsberry?" she said hopefully. Kairi, the sophomore class president, nodded and her violet colored eyes shinned.

"Yes, as a matter-of-fact we just accepted a new student today. Admissions close tomorrow however." Kairi said in a business-like voice despite the fact that she was sitting on Gippal's lap and she felt extremely cool for the first time in her life.

"Perfect." Lenne muttered to herself, a plan already beginning to formulate in her head. She stole a quick glance at Shuyin and noticed he looked miserable with his arm hanging heavily around Laurie. He caught he gaze and mustered a weak smile. She smiled back and gave his knee a quick squeeze that Laurie didn't catch. It said _don't worry everything will work out. Just you wait._

----

Tidus and Rikku had finished the entire flask of Ketel One and were thoroughly drunk. Pretty soon Rikku crawled over to wear Tidus was leaning against the brick wall and climbed into his lap.

"Hey Rikku." He whispered, finally treating her like the girl he saw her as. "Rikku can I ask you something?" he slurred. Rikku giggled and put her finger to his lips.

"Shhh." she whispered. Tidus nodded and Rikku put her head on his shoulder. Tidus stroked her golden hair gently feeling an overwhelming happiness. Little did he know she wasn't thinking about him when she began kissing him.

Inside she was thinking of his friend and pretending that Gippal knew about her secret and Gippal had gotten drunk with her in an alleyway. And even though she didn't know why she wanted Gippal to be with her and know her secrets so much she couldn't avoid the feeling she had whenever she was near to him. As if some invisible string was pulling her towards him. For goodness sake she hadn't even spoken with him much. But when she did speak with him some invisible flame had sparked and she could feel it growing everytime she was around him.

However she was there, in an alleyway, drunken past comprehension, kissing Tidus fervently. And he, although equally drunk, he was feeling as if something was happening that was meant to be. As if somehow the invisible string was compelling him toward Rikku. And he thought to himself that no one would ever be able to make him happier. So he put his arms around Rikku firmly and continued kissing her.

Then Laurie's voice interrupted everything.

-----

A/N: Did Laurie see them? Ye-ha. Well that was an interesting chapter. I guess a lot happened there. I hope you enjoy. Can anyone smell some love-triangles approaching? Like um a lot of love triangles? Even if some seem weird, like the whole Laurie-Rikku thing because Laurie thinks Rikku is a guy…but if she sees her with Tidus…

Anyways stay tuned and please **review.** I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Luv ya,

Lucy


	5. Slice Spin

Disclaimer: I don't own it! I have one OC that I do own, Laurie, but that's it.

A/N: Umm thanks for the reviews. I am happy to annouce I offically have more hits on this story then my previously completed one, Out of This World. Ummm for all of you out there reading this and _not _reviewing I want to please ask you to review because it makes me smile. And it makes me inspired to update quicker. Anyways I'm sure you want to go on and read to story...so...

------

Chapter 5:

Laurie couldn't seem to sit still. Shuyin's heavy arm around her was beginning to feel like ten pounds of bricks on each of her shoulders.

"I have to use the restroom." she whispered in Shuyin's ear before sliding out of her seat and power walking off in the direction of the cotton candy booth. _What is taking those two so long?_ She thought impatiently. In the background Forest Gump, the first movie of the night's double feature, had started.

When she arrived at the cotton candy booth Tidus and Rikku were nowhere to be seen. _Hmph, _thought Laurie annoyed, _they're probably back at Silver Crest by now. Riku probably freaked when I tried to flirt with him. _Laurie decided she couldn't take it anymore. She began to shakily walk to a small alleyway she knew existed between two of the old dormitories. "I haaatttteeeee my life!" she practically screamed when she was out of earshot of the crowds at the drive-in. "I hate hate hate hate it!"

----

Rikku heard Laurie's screams and pulled away from Tidus immediately. She got off of his lap and sat down against the brick wall. It didn't look like Rikku and Tidus had been kissing at all. They just looked drunk, which they were.

"Oh my freaking god. I thought you abandoned me." Laurie's voice shrieked when she entered the alleyway and saw, what she thought to be, a beat-up Tidus and a beat-up Rikku. She ran over to them and flung herself down onto Rikku's lap. "I thought-_hiccup-_I thought you hated me…" she said, tears cascading down her cheeks.

Rikku looked at her with vapid eyes. She remained quiescent for a brief moment before wrapping her arms around Laurie and patting her back in a friendly gesture of comfort. "Shh," she whispered in her most soothing voice, "where's that sanguine Laurie I'm used to? Calm down we're here for you." Even though this palliative comfort wouldn't last Rikku felt it was her duty, as a friend, to comfort Laurie. And then it was her duty to talk Laurie into driving herself and Tidus home because they were très drunk.

----

Shuyin, Lenne, Baralai, Gippal, and Kairi sat quietly watching _Forest Gump _for a brief while before anyone mentioned the absent friends.

Baralai, as usual, spoke first. "Guys I haven't seen Laurie or Riku and Tidus for awhile. Do you think they're all alright?" Shuyin rolled his eyes and Lenne tried to conceal a small smile. Kairi and Gippal basically didn't pay attention.

"I guess I better go find Laurie and all…" Shuyin said, getting up from his seat hesitantly. Lenne sighed and sagged into her chair. Although she knew Shuyin had stronger feelings for her then Laurie truth was, and Laurie knew this too, Laurie was his girlfriend. _Yeah, but don't you think he'd leave her for me? _Lenne thought, Shuyin's feelings for her being questioned in her mind, _What if he is just using me? _

----

Laurie sat down in her Honda Civic and placed her perfectly manicured hands on the steering wheel. Silently she slipped on leather driving gloves and turned the key in the ignition. Rikku would leave her Jeep in Dunsberry's parking lot overnight and then in the morning she could talk Shuyin into driving her over to pick it up.

In the warm backseat of Laurie's impeccably neat car Rikku sat down and leaned her head against the window. As they drove the setting sun left shades of purple, pink, and orange tinting the fields and trees they passed. Upon entering the main entrance of Silver Crest a deer darted out in front of the car.

----

About fifty minutes later an ambulance was on the scene as an unconscious Tidus was placed on a stretcher.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!" Laurie kept repeating over and over. Rikku tried to remain as calm as possible, but in her drunken state she was having trouble even walking strait.

"We're going to have to ride over to the hospital and the police will ask you a couple of questions about the accident when we get there." a friendly female officer explained to Rikku and Laurie.

Tidus' blonde hair was matted with dark red blood and his eyes were closed. Rikku felt so guilty for aiding in getting him drunk. She felt guilty and somewhat responsible for what happened to him. But must of all she was thinking of all the ways she would have to make it up to him.

---

Shuyin walked around the main area of the drive-in for awhile with no sign of Laurie. After taking one more lap past the restrooms and food booths he decided to go and sit in the old alleyway alone.

When he arrived in the alley he smiled at the memories of flinging stones at Laurie's dormitory window two years ago and trying to convince her to come down. He touched the aged bricks and remembered the times when he and Laurie would use chalk to draw pictures on the walls of the buildings. He remembered one time, before they started dating, when he had tried to serenade her with his horrible singing voice.

"Shuyin? Can I talk to you alone for a minute?" Lenne's voice interrupted his memories.

"Uh yea. What do you wanna talk about?" Shuyin responded curtly. Lenne sighed and walked up to Shuyin apprehensively.

"I want you to make a choice. It's either me or her." Lenne said softly. Shuyin withheld a chuckle before trying to sooth Lenne. It wasn't that he didn't like her, he did, but she wasn't exactly proper girlfriend material. She didn't even live close to him. Next week Lenne and her friend Paine would go back to their home town and Shuyin would make it up to Laurie.

"Calm down Lenne. Come on, look at the stars." Shuyin said, putting his 'charmer' face on. Lenne sighed and realized she wasn't going to get her message through to him until he learned that she had enrolled in Dunsberry Prep.

After he found out she'd be living here, then he'd have to make a choice.

----

The ER was ten minutes away from Silver Crest's campus. Rikku and Laurie sat in the morbid waiting room as family members milled about waiting for news on their loved ones. A few scolding stares were directing towards them when the police officers arrived and directed them in a private waiting room. Once inside the officers sat down and sternly looked across the table at Rikku and Laurie.

"Please tell me, in your own words, about the accident." A heavy set officer said as he sipped his grandee coffee from Wawa.

"Who else's words could I use?" Rikku snapped angrily. She felt angry at herself, angry at Laurie, angry at the deer, and most of all angry at her stupidity.

"Umm calm down Riku. I'll explain it." Laurie soothed gently. She placed her hand atop Rikku's and began to slowly and correctly explain the events of the night. "Here's the long story. Tidus, Riku, and I were at Silver Crest and Dunsberry Prep's annual movie night. Riku and Tidus left our group of friends to go buy cotton candy. They didn't come back for awhile so I left the group to look for them. I found them drinking soda and watching the sunset from behind one of the dormitories. I was upset because my boyfriend is cheating on me with my cousin so I started crying. I thought everyone abandoned me and Riku and Tidus comforted me. Then Riku suggested that we go back to Silver Crest to relax in the park and be away from all the chaos. I agreed and on the way back I swerved out of the way to avoid hitting a deer. The car crashed. End of story"

Rikku was taken aback by Laurie's a-matter-of-fact approach to the situation. The way she calmly explained everything with just enough detail and the way she methodically broke down the story.

"Well that story seems to check out with all the evidence…" the officer trailed off. Rikku was thankful that she could hold her alcohol and thatshe and Tidus had taken about seventy breath mints Rikku had brought with her. There was no way they would find out about the underage drinking. _Unless they look at Tidus' blood alcohol levels. There's no way we can cover that up..._She thought regrettfully.

"Can we go see Tidus now?" Rikku asked anxiously. The officer seemed a bit apprehensive.

"I guess I don't see the harm in it. But be careful he is very weak. His blood alcohol level turned out to be five times above what is considered healthy for twenty one year old adults. Which means it's even worse in a fifteen year old." The officer waged his chubby finger at Laurie and Rikku before jotting Tidus' room number on a scrap piece of paper.

"Thanks!" Laurie called out quickly as she and Rikku sprinted out of the private waiting room.

----

Tidus lay very still in his hospital bed. He had woken up from his unconscious state only a couple of minutes earlier. He felt very stiff and his entire head was throbbing. The last thing he remembered was kissing Rikku in an alleyway and then…and then it all went black. A flash of Laurie driving a car and a flash of a deer were the only other two memories Tidus could recall of the night.

"Hey Ti? You mind if we come in?" Rikku said as she knocked very lightly on his room door.

"Of course I don't. Come on in." Tidus said weakly. Rikku shuffled into the room followed by a meek Laurie. A thousand different wires were all hooked up to Tidus and a tube which was helping to flush the alcohol out of his blood were surrounding his bed. Large black circles lay under his eyes and his hair was coarse and matted.

He looked horrible. Rikku managed a weak smile and Laurie sat down immediately in the chair by the bed. "How does it feel?" Rikku said in a lame attempt to make conversation. Tidus almost chuckled before gritting his teeth in pain.

"Quite frankly, not good." Tidus said with a slight grin on his disheveled face. Rikku smiled and mustered up all her courage to prevent her from bursting out in tears.

"So, have the police spoken with you yet?" Laurie said from the chair she was seated in. Tidus' slight grin faded into a slight frown before he answered.

"No really I only gained conciseness about ten minutes ago. They told me the principal of Silver Crest was on his way over here to visit me. I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing." He said a hint of worry crossing into his voice. Rikku patted his hand and sat down next to Laurie.

"Tidus I just want you to know I'm sor-" Rikku began to apologize.

"Don't apologize Rikku. I got myself into this mess. It's not either of you guy's faults. Don't blame yourselves." Tidus said. Rikku's eyes darted to Laurie to see if she had noticed how Tidus had spoken to her. It was a very subtle difference, but it was still there. Tidus spoke with her like she was a girl, which she was, instead of like she was a boy like everyone else thought.

"Ahem. I hate to break this little party up, but I need to have a private word with Mr. Wes-Tara and his father who will soon be connected to us through speaker phone. Mr. Chanek and…friend…please wait in the waiting room." Mr. Skari the principal of Silver Crest said upon entering the room. Rikku and Laurie skirted out quickly and went to the gift shop to pick a Get-Well-Soon Balloon out for Tidus.

----

"Ahem. Mr. Wes-Tara," Silver Crest's ancient principal said apprehensively, "I want to warn you before hand, this meeting is not for pleasant matters." Tidus' eyes grew a tiny bit larger but otherwise he didn't show any form of expression.

"What have you done now son?" Tidus' father, Jecht, said from the speaker phone.

"I'll answer that for you. Mr. Wes-Tara your son has reached a blood alcohol level which exceeds all normal limits. Further more we have great reason to believe that he got drunk during a school sponsored event which led to him being in the hospital. The Silver Crest Code clearly states students who become thoroughly intoxicated will be suspended from school and housed at the nearby public school until three months after the date of intoxication. Also Mr. Tidus Wes-Tara will be unable to compete on the school sponsored teams until four months after the intoxication. Mr. Tidus Wes-Tara's suspension will begin as soon as he is released from the hospital." Mr. Skari finished.

The room remained deathly quiet for a moment, all awaiting Tidus' father's response.

"I guess you're too much like me son." Jecht said from the phone. "You'll do the suspension you can stay with our cousins who live in town. You better work hard and get back in that school ASAP though. If you two don't mind I have other business to attend to." A click was heard and the phone line went dead.

Mr. Skari adjusted his thick-rimmed glasses and cleared his throat. "This is the school schedule you'll be using while you attend San Francisco High School South. In three months you will be getting a letter from Silver Crest with all your registration information. I will call your father again and find out the address you'll be staying at. We will have your luggage delivered there." Tidus closed his eyes and fought back from screaming in Mr. Skari's wrinkled face.

Instead he kept his eyes closed until he heard the door click and knew that he was finally alone.

---

Rikku sat in her empty feeling dorm with a strong pain of guilt surrounding her. Her roommate was gone and all evidence along with that. And it was mostly her fault. How was she supposed to know that this would happen? Rikku collapsed onto her bed and closed her eyes. A strong feeling of guilty fatigue creeping over her.

Suddenly a noise was coming from the living room area of the dorm and Rikku sat up strait. "Tidus? That you?" she called out hopefully. Maybe Mr. Skari revoked his suspension. Maybe it was all a big mistake.

"Hey new roommate!" a somewhat familiar voice called out into the room. Rikku's ears perked up. Was that person who she thought he was?

Rikku walked out into the sitting area to see that she was right. There sat her new roommate.

"Since Tidus is on suspension for three months and all they put the next-best Blitzer in his dorm temporally." a fatigued looking Gippal said.

Rikku nodded at the explanation and sat down on the sofa. These were going to be an interesting three months.

------

a/n: Poor Tidus. But it had to happen that way. Anyways review and I'll get started on the next chapter!

PS. Mr. Skari was the name of my principal in Jr. High. Lol. Yeah I always thought it was a funny name.

LUCY!


	6. doubles alley

Disclaimer: I do not own _anything _used in this story. Except Laurie and some other random characters I might create.

A.N.: My reviewers are pretty much the **coolest** people in the world. For everyone else:

Review it's the new _cool _thing to do.

AND I got a guitar! I'm taking lessons and having sooo much fun, but the bad news it because of that I'll probably spend even less time updating. So...on with the story!

---

Rikku sat on her bed, her legs folded Indian style while Gippal ran circles around her unpacking. "Umm you know, it's easier if you just take your time." Rikku sighed. She was growing tired of Gippal running around and she missed Tidus' friendship.

Suddenly the dorm's phone rang. "Hello?" an excited Rikku said as she picked it up.

"Hey Rixi where are you?" Lenne's voice said from the other side. Rikku was slightly disappointed; she had been hoping that Tidus was calling.

"I'm back in my dorm, obviously, and I'm getting ready to go to bed. I'm really tired." Rikku lied. Lenne mumbled something about Shuyin before hanging up.

"Hey was that for me?" Gippal said suddenly. Rikku shook her head and collapsed back onto the bed.

"Nope." she answered shortly. Gippal shrugged and pulled out his ultra-new high tech camera phone.

"Hey check this out." He said motioning Rikku over to where he was standing. Rikku sighed heavily and walked over. Gippal had a background photo on his cell phone of five bikini clad girls and him standing on a beach. "These girls were all from Europe and they were totally in love with me. I can give you the redhead's phone number if you want. I've never been too into redheads." Rikku rolled her eyes and walked away from Gippal.

"No thank you." she said shortly. So much for her little crush on Gippal. He seemed to be a total jerk. Gippal shrugged and put his phone back in his pocket.

"So you seem, err, different, from the last time I talked to you." Gippal said finally, breaking the silence. Rikku shrugged and picked up a magazine Tidus had left behind.

"Maybe." Rikku replied. Gippal sighed in a symbol that he had given up and strolled into the walk-in closet.

"I broke up with Kairi tonight. She was so clingy. It got annoying." Gippal said after he reemerged from the closet. Rikku shrugged. Why should she care if Gippal and Kairi broke up? The time that she had now experienced alone with him had taught her that he probably wasn't her type. Then again he was talking to her like she was a guy.

"Sorry I'm being to short with you Gippy." Rikku said jokingly, "It's been a long day." Gippal flinched at the nickname but just nodded slowly.

"Yea it has. You want to do something? I'm so bored." He replied.

Rikku shrugged, "sure."

----

The next day was the day before school started. Rikku had convinced Gippal to drive her to Dunsberry Prep to get her Jeep back and she was mobile again. Deciding to make the most of her last day of freedom she drove out to the address where Tidus would be staying.

Upon arrival at the dismal looking townhouse Rikku gulped hard and knocked meekly on the door. _What if Tidus blames me for what happened to him? What if he gives away my secret and doesn't want to be my friend anymore? _Thoughts of guilt and worry raced through her head as she heard a rustling at her door.

A woman answered who was clad in a light gray cashmere shawl, thick glasses, a plaid button down shirt, and kaki trouser pants. Rikku noticed her many wrinkles and worn hands. Her shoes were battered and her smile seemed a shadow of a lively shadow that once was. "May I help you?" she asked in a friendly yet tired voice. Rikku smiled a pity smile and opened her mouth to speak.

"Is this the house where Tidus Wes-Tara is staying?" she asked nervously. The middle-aged women nodded and motioned her inside. Rikku bit her tongue back from recommending a good wrinkle reducer.

"Young Tidus is staying upstairs. He is resting right now." the women said rasply, "I'm his aunt. My name is Grace." Rikku nodded and went in the direction that Grace had directed her. She walked down a dimly light hallway which was lined with family photos, artwork, and crocheted adages. One door was closed and Rikku assumed that it was Tidus'.

The door opened easily and the fragrance of many flower bouquets spilled out. Rikku sighed and sat down in a rocking chair which was conveniently placed next to the bed. "Ti?" she whispered quietly.

Tidus rolled over in bed and smiled at the sigh of Rikku. Her golden hair was clipped back in a girly style and she had a red sweater on over her polo shirt. Her pants were crisp khakis and her sneakers were clean and white. His blue eyes dazzled beneath his dismal appearance. "Hey I'm glad you're here. I wouldn't have been able to go to school tomorrow without seeing you first." Rikku smiled and hoped what he said was a good thing. Tidus reached out his hand and took Rikku's in his.

"I-I'm sorry it had to happen this way." she whispered. Tidus said nothing, but instead he brushed a lingering tear away from her crystalline emerald eyes.

For a brief moment Rikku's world was at peace.

---

The next morning Rikku woke up, took a shower, got dressed, and ate a plain bagel for breakfast. She was required to wear her school uniform which consisted of a navy blue blazer, navy blue slacks, a white button down shirt, and a silver tie with a Silver Crest emblem emblazed on it.

Gippal looked hysterical in the uniform. The look made him look almost too clean cut and too presentable. As opposed to his usual loose polo or cotton shirt and loose, but not too loose, jeans.

"Good thing the ladies can't see this." he muttered as he tied his silver tie around his neck. Rikku chuckled slightly before slipping on her polished dress shoes. Her hair was styled with gel in a very masculine fashion and she had her tennis bag already packed and prepared for after school practice.

"What class do you have first?" Rikku asked as she pulled out her schedule. Over the past two days that Gippal had been her roommate Rikku had gotten used to his comments and composure. They had begun to become friends even.

"Umm hold on let me check…" Gippal said as he pulled out his schedule from his pocket, "European History, Room 12, Building A, teacher Mr. Goldsmien." Rikku nodded and told him she had Pre-Calculus in building B, room 115, and Mr. Vivion.

----

After going their separate ways Rikku met up with Shuyin and another guy she wasn't familiar with in building B.

"Hey Riku, what class are you headin' to?" Shuyin asked as he motioned her over to where he was standing.

"Pre-Calculus, what are you heading to?" she replied. He shrugged and pointed to the room that was across the hall from where they were standing.

"Whatever they teach in there." He said lazily. Rikku glanced over and noticed it was room 115, _her _class too.

"It's my class too." She said after an awkward pause. Shuyin shrugged and slipped the other kid a twenty dollar bill before heading into the classroom.

--------

Finally after four 45-minute classes Rikku made her way to her jeep to go and get lunch. Gippal told her he would meet her at the on-campus Chinese take-out place and they could get lunch there.

"Hey." Gippal said when she pulled up to the Wok-n-Roll. "Try to Lo Mien its amazing." He said while shoving a mouthful of noodles into his mouth. Rikku nodded and went inside to place her order.

After eating Rikku and Gippal had some extra time before they both had German III together. "Let's go see if we can find Baralai and his friend Wakka by the lake. They usually eat there because they both have AP English before lunch together."

Rikku nodded and ate her egg roll as she followed Gippal in the direction of the lake.

-----

Later that night Rikku sat at the oak desk and diligently began her homework. Gippal was busy chatting with some girl, or so it sounded, on the phone and Rikku found herself missing the bond her and Tidus shared. Him knowing her secret had made life so much easier. Even though Gippal was turning out to be a fun roommate Rikku longed to have someone on campus to confide in.

Gippal hung up his phone and scribbled a date down in his planner. Rikku sighed and tried to concentrate on her German homework.

"Hey Riku, want to come to this impromptu party one of my friends is having?" Gippal said suddenly walking up behind Rikku.

"When is it?" she said as she filled in the answer to another stupid question. Gippal laughed a deep laugh that made Rikku begin laughing with him.

"Its now." He said after the hysteria passed. Rikku stopped laughing and stared wide eyed at her pile of homework.

"Oh I couldn't I hav-" she started sputtering. Gippal waved away the words and grabbed his keys.

"Nonsense. Common their expecting us soon." He said as he gave Rikku a slight push and made his way to the car. Rikku gave in and followed. Before long they pulled up in front of a house that was owned by Jecht Wes-Tara, the father of Shuyin and Tidus.

------

The party that Shuyin was hosting was entitled 'Screw School Party Hard'. Not exactly the name of an event you'd want to attend if you were actually _considering _being an honor's student. Shuyin's party was also distinctly different from Laurie's.

Instead of one large bizarre room and girls in prom dresses, Shuyin had his entire city townhouse open and music blasting from both floors. Shuyin and Tidus' father owned a townhouse in San Francisco. Unbeknownst to their father Shuyin had been using the townhouse for parties on weekends throughout the school year.

When Rikku and Gippal arrived loud music was blasting and people's shouts and shrieks could be heard from afar. Gippal drove on and parked his car two blocks away, for safety, Gippal explained.

They got out of the car and casually made their way to the booming house.

----

Shuyin was around back in the hot tub with Laurie. When Rikku and Gippal entered the back yard Laurie stood up and squealed. "Riku! Hey! Come on the waters _great_." Laurie was wearing only her underwear, which was common in hot tubs at huge parties, but Rikku still had to hold back from flinching.

"No thanks." She managed to say dorkily before she realized Gippal was behind her laughing hysterically. "Meanie." She muttered to him with a light playful punch.

"Great comeback Riku." He said jokingly before dashing off in the direction of two girls still wearing their Dunsberry Prep school-girl-style uniforms. Rikku rolled her eyes. Why guys were attracted to girls in shortened skirts and knee high socks she would never understand.

Lenne came and stood beside her. "Look at that little…she knows he feels for me." She said angrily to Rikku. Rikku nodded to Lenne. She knew her old friend was right. Shuyin's body language clearly explained that he was into Lenne way more then he was into Laurie.

But if that was the case why did he continue to date Laurie? This was one of those times when Rikku came to the conclusion that she would never be able to understand men.

Even if she "was" one.

----

For most of the night Rikku found herself sitting on the front porch of Shuyin's Townhouse alone. Nobody sat on the front porch during a house party.

Rikku did though. She sat quietly on the porch and stared at the city street. A red car rushed by and a pizza delivery boy on a green bike rode by noisily. Rikku sat down on a wicker chair and put her head in her hands. Everyone had secrets. She was definitely no exception and sometimes, she believed, it was your secrets that brought the end of everything.

-----

Gippal and Shuyin had known each other since second grade. They were both the players of their class and they equally shared the title. That was until last year when Shuyin decided he wanted to make a positive name for himself and he proceeded to find himself a steady girlfriend, Laurie.

Laurie had been a new girl at Dunsberry Prep. She was from a wealthy family which had moved to San Francisco from New York City. Her parents wanted a change of pace and hoped to adapt to the west coast easy going life style. Unfortunately for Laurie her parents' marriage ended in divorce when her father became a little too easy going, with her Italian au pair.

The divorce was messy and her parents sent her to the city's most elite boarding school in order to keep her out of the way. She met Shuyin the first night she was there and she hated him.

He had been hooking up with her new roommate, Lucile, for quite some time. On the night of her arrival Laurie had been unpacking and Shuyin snuck in and thought he'd hit the lottery. A hot new girl from New York? _Score._ At least he _thought _that at first. Laurie had never been the type to fall for a player. Cheating had ended her parents' marriage. She dated Tidus for two weeks. They ended on the note that they were "just friends".

That's when Shuyin decided to change his player status. However now, one year later, he found himself in a closet in his townhouse making out with Lenne, Laurie's first cousin. Some things never change. Maybe.

-----

Laurie stumbled out of the kitchen very confused. Shuyin had told her before the party how sorry he was for cheating on her. How he would never do it again. Bull. Three hours into his stupid house party he was missing. _Most likely, _she thought _with that slutty cousin of mine. _Why had she even gotten herself involved with him last year? _Because,_ her brain told her _you thought you could change him. _But sadly she came to the conclusion that she couldn't. And then and there she decided to dump Shuyin and find a real boyfriend. Not a player in disguise. Laurie stopped her search for Shuyin and began looking for Rikku.

----

Gippal went outside on the front porch for a breath of fresh air. Shuyin's partys were known to be the best in town, but they could get carried away sometimes, even for Gippal. Which was hard.

To his surprise he found Rikku sitting pensively on the porch looking at the slick city streets. "I never thought you to be the thoughtful type." Rikku's voice interrupted Gippal's thoughts.

"Ehh- well." Gippal said as he scratched the back of his head momentarily. Rikku held up her hand and smiled.

"No need to explain. I think I understand that you, like everyone, just need to escape from it all. Even if it's just temporary." Rikku said when she noticed his loss for words. "Well I've been hogging this porch so I'll leave you in peace."

Rikku turned and walked into the party. As Gippal watched her go he realized maybe he could befriend his roommate after all.

----

"Riku! Oh my god! There you are!" Laurie shouted almost immediately after Rikku trudged back inside the party. "I've been looking all over for you, where have you been?"

Rikku shrugged away the hysterical Laurie and began looking for Lenne and Paine. She needed to have a good talk with her two oldest friends.

"Have you seen Lenne an-" Rikku began to ask Laurie before she was abruptly cut off.

"I have no idea where that tramp is. I thought you, of all people, wouldn't fall for her traps." Laurie said in a polished tone. Rikku looked at the girl questioningly before in occurred to her the whole Laurie-Shuyin-Lenne situation.

"It's not like that Laurie. I just need to ask her and Paine some questions." Rikku said in a tired voice. Laurie nodded with weary eyes and pointed to the dining room where she said she had seen Paine earlier.

Rikku thanked her and turned to go in that direction. "Riku!" Laurie said as Rikku began walking away, "Are you sure it's not like that with Lenne?"

Rikku turned her head and felt pity for the desperate and hurt girl, "Yea, Laurie. I'm sure, its not, like that." Laurie nodded, satisfied, before beginning her search for Shuyin again. But this time she wanted to break up with him.

---

The next week flew by rather quickly for Rikku. Between tennis matches and practices, homework, and classes, Rikku didn't have much time for anything else. In her small amount of free time she went to visit Tidus and even attended one of his public school's Blitzball games.

Apparently he was healing quite nicely and the doctor told him there would be minimal scaring.

"Hey Rikku do you ever think about the future?" Tidus asked her one afternoon after school. Rikku turned to him and shrugged.

"Sometimes, I guess. Mostly I just try to live each day to its fullest." She answered after she had a moment to think about the question. Tidus seemed satisfied and turned back to look at the 13" color TV they were watching a Blitzball game on.

"So have you been hanging out with Gippal a lot lately?" Tidus said after a slightly awkward silence.

Rikku sighed, "Well he _is _my temporary roommate. He's not that bad to hang out with once you get to know him. We're going camping together this weekend."

"Just you and Gippal?" Tidus asked with a jealous tint to his voice.

Rikku shrugged, Gippal's father had been planning on taking Gippal and his sister Nhadala camping that weekend. However, at the last minute his dad had to cancel for an emergency business trip. The campground said it was too little notice to cancel their reservation and Gippal already had all his stuff bought so he figured it would be a waste not to go. Nhadala decided to visit their mom that weekend so that left Gippal with the options of camping alone or inviting a friend. He invited Rikku because the two of them were becoming fast friends and Rikku had never been camping before so she was eager to go.

"Yea. It's a long story, but since I've never been camping before so Gippal insisted that I go." Rikku said with a giggle. Tidus rolled his eyes. It wasn't fair to Rikku for him to make her feel guilty about leaving him here alone. And then guilt her into inviting him along or not going herself. However, part of him just couldn't trust Gippal.

Rikku laughed at the pensive look on Tidus' adorable face. She pecked his cheek in a friendly gesture and waved goodbye telling him to call her that night. Tidus waved and promised to call.

Rikku grabbed her book bag and slung it onto her shoulder. "I have to pick up Laurie from Shuyin's apartment and drive her to Dunsberry so I better get going." She said when Tidus tried to get her to stay longer. Tidus agreed waved goodbye as she disappeared down the city street in her Jeep.

----

A/N: Okay some _drama_ is due next chapter along with a good ol'fashioned camping trip.

Remember to **review**.

hahahaha Wakka in AP English. Lol.

Salut!

Lucy!


	7. cracked court

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to this.

A/N: Hey guys! This chapter was written by me and mybestest friendRica. I hope you enjoy.

I wanted to say I posted this on a spur of the moment. I wanted to get it updated before Thanksgiving Break. So 2 hours before I had to leave for the airport to fly to Tennessee to visit my family for the week I decided to post this. I wrote it with my bestest friend Rica, (isn't that the coolest name _ever?_). Anyways I didn't have much time for editing so there will probably be some mistakes. I hope you enjoy!

---

Rikku drove down the steep to hills of San Francisco and picked up Laurie at Shuyin's townhouse. An irregular silence seemed to spread over them and awkwardly they drove towards Dunsberry's campus.

Every once in awhile Laurie would glance over and Rikku before quickly looking away and hoping she hadn't been caught. However, after about the sixth time she had been caught. And Rikku grew uncomfortably suspicious that something was amidst.

"Laurie is everything alright?" Rikku said as she put a CD into the Jeep's stereo system.

Laurie nodded and pushed some stray hairs out of her eyes. "Yea everything is alright. I'm pretty pumped for the weekend." She said while flexing her muscles. Rikku suppressed a nervous giggle and put on the new CD Gippal loaned her. Soon _Freebird _was blasting out of the car.

"That's…cool." Rikku said awkwardly. Laurie nodded and rested her head against the window. Something wasn't right. Laurie and Rikku were both habitual talkers so the prolonged silence was becoming awkward.

After about five minutes of listening to the nine-minute long _Freebird _Rikku changed to CD to some stuff Lenne recorded. A song entitled _Lonely Broken Hearts _came on.

_Wake up. Go back. He's no where near you._

_Get up. Look back. He must've left you. _

_Hang up. Scream back. Until your black and blue. _

_Together we are apart._

_Together we cry alone._

_Together we are the _lonely_ broken hearts. _

"Who sings this?" Laurie said as she motioned her hand at the stereo.

Rikku shrugged, "It's by a band called _Hats Off_. Lenne is the vocalist, Paine plays guitar, I play drums, and my cousin played the bass. But she moved about a year ago."

"For a whore and a boyfriend stealer she has a nice voice." Laurie said bitterly.

Rikku chuckled, "yea she does." Laurie looked and Rikku and bit her lip nervously.

"Shuyin broke up with me. He told me he can't deny his feeling for Lenne anymore. He told me he has to be honest with himself." Laurie suddenly confessed. Rikku glanced over at the girl. She didn't seem to be distraught. In fact, Rikku noticed, she seemed to be beaming with happiness.

For the rest of the ride the silence was not awkward. Instead it was a calming silence that was backed by the fresh music of Rikku's old band _Hat's Off_.

_Together lonely broken hearts bleed alone. _

---

Gippal finished putting the last of the snacks into the cooler and loaded it into his car. "Riku are you almost ready to hit the road?" he called into the dorm.

Inside Rikku sat with a mountain of clothing and three empty suitcases. "I'm trying to determine what to pack." she called back. Gippal rolled his eyes and checked his watch. _Dammit we were supposed to be on the road two hours ago. Why does Riku always have to act like such a freakin girl? _He thought bitterly to himself.

About two hours later Gippal dragged an unwilling Rikku out of the house while he stuffed some clothes into one suitcase.

"I had the socks for the first day perfectly planned out too." Rikku pouted. Gippal rolled his eyes and threw Rikku's stuff into the trunk.

"We have to get going. The sun is going to set before we get there and then we'll be stuck pitching our tent in the dark." Gippal said with surprisingly sensible logic. Rikku muttered some Al Bhed cruses under her breath before getting into the cramped car.

Then after they got on the open road her attitude cheered up and she sat back enjoying Gippal's company.

---

"How can you not know how to start the car?" Rikku said bitterly from the passenger seat as Gippal fumbled around under the smoking hood of the car.

Gippal came out from under the hood and glared frustrate at Rikku. "I'm doing everything I can. Just learn to chill." He spat at her. Rikku flinched back slightly and crossed her arms.

"Let me try." Rikku said as she swung open the car door and lifted the hood. The sun was beginning to set and the purple and blue shades of color reflected beautifully off of her blonde hair.

Within five minutes Rikku had managed to have the smoking engine running smoothly and have Gippal baffled. "Wow you're better with cars then me." He said in awe.

Rikku shrugged; being an Al Bhed she had always been interested in machines. Not to mention that her dad owned an auto body shop.

"Well we better get going." She said as she wiped a smudge of oil off of her cheek. Gippal shook his head and got into the driver's seat. For some reason he found himself thinking that his roommate was somehow…attractive…Gippal shook his head and cast aside the thoughts. Things were beginning to get weird.

---

Later that night Rikku sat next to the campfire and repeatedly tried to make the perfect marshmallow. Gippal was on his third s'more by the time Rikku had finished her first.

"So I guess we should sing songs or something?" Gippal said after they had finished the bag of marshmallows. Rikku shrugged and licked the leftover chocolate of her fingers.

"What do you want to sing?" she asked. Gippal shrugged and played with some leaves around his feet.

"You go first." he said after awhile. Rikku shrugged and sang a little part of a song.

_Down by the bank where the bullfrog jumps from bank to banky singin' hip hop kerplop pick a number when…we…stop. _

Rikku sent a cheesy grin to Gippal and winked, "Your turn Gippy!" she said jokingly. Gippal rolled his eyes and sang a campfire song his dad taught him when he was little.

_Every morning at half past eight I go "nah nah nah nah" to Georgie, and every morning at half past eight he goes "nah nah nah nah nah" to me. No need to ring "ding dong" no need to knock "knock knock" for as I wipe my eyes…I open the window pop out my head and go "nah nah nah nah nah" to Georgie. _

Gippal was about to continue with the second verse before being interrupted by Rikku, "Gippy maybe you should keep your day job." Gippal shrugged and opened his mouth to continue the song. "Seriously." Rikku said as she stood up and threw water on the fire.

"Loser," Gippal muttered jokingly, "how dare you insult my great talents?" Rikku rolled her eyes and went over to the tent she and Gippal had miraculously managed to set it up just before the last shards of light disappeared into the trees.

---

Back at Dunsberry Prep Lenne was comfortably relaxing on her bed. Her roommate hadn't shown up yet and thus far Lenne was enjoying the luxury of having her own dorm room.

Then, in true dramatic fashion, a knock sounded at the door. Then it sounded again. And again. And slightly louder. "I'm coming hold your horses!" Lenne yelled as she slowly slid off the bed and groggily walked over to the door.

She opened the heavy aluminum door and was surprised to see a smiling familiar face looking back at her. "Hey roomy!"

Lenne was taken slightly aback, "hey Yuna."

---

The next morning Gippal and Rikku woke up early to go fishing.

Err…I mean Gippal and Rikku _planned _on waking up early to go fishing. But this is Gippal and Rikku we're talking about. At least they had good intentions.

"Riku wake up." Gippal stood over Rikku's sleeping bag in the huge three-room-ten-person tent. "Please wake up." Gippal said as he held up a bucket of ice water and closed his eyes. "Riku don't make me use this."

Rikku moaned and rolled over onto her other side. Why were people talking to her before ten o'clock in the morning on a Saturday? "Daddy I'm sleeping." Rikku whined deliriously from under her covers.

Gippal's face went blank. Did Riku just call him Daddy? Was he delirious? Hopefully. Gippal knelt down next to Rikku more closely to hear her delirious murmuring.

"I'm sorry I hurt your feelings but I can't lie to myself anymore." Rikku murmured as she dreamed about breaking up with her last boyfriend, Symon.

"Lie about what Riku?" Gippal prompted. An evil smirk spread across his face. Can you say blackmail?

Suddenly Rikku's brain fast-forwarded to the alleyway with Tidus, "Tidus I don't know why I did that. Don't get the wrong ideas." She whispered as she began to become even more delirious.

"Tidus?" Gippal said in shock, "Riku what are you talking about?" He was about to grab the bucket and pour it on her when he heard his name.

---

Yuna and Lenne sat in the dorm room and watched television for awhile without talking. Finally the silence was broken.

"So…Lenne…it's been awhile." Yuna said as she fumbled with her necklace. Lenne shrugged and changed the channel. The movie _The Notebook _was playing on HBO.

"It has. Yuna so much has happened. Especially with Rikku, she's going through a really tough time." Lenne answered after watching Ryan Gosling hang off the Ferris Wheel.

"Really? Is she as killer at tennis as ever?" Yuna said jokingly. Lenne rolled her eyes and flipped the channel again. _Gilmore Girls _was on ABC Family.

"I wouldn't know actually. She's been pretty distant to me lately. Especially since she befriended my boyfriend's twin brother and ex girlfriend." Lenne stated casually. Yuna looked over at the teen, slightly confused. How was she taking this so lightly? Rikku and Lenne had been best friends for as long as she could remember. Maybe something had caused a rift in the friendship.

You think?

"Let's talk about something else then." Yuna suggested. Lenne perked up and switched off the television.

"Okay! I have this amazing story to tell you." she gushed excitedly. Yuna's eyes beamed with interest and she leaned forward to hear the somewhat classic tale of girl meets boy. Lenne meets Shuyin style.

---

Rikku sat in her soaking wet pajamas, in her soaking wet sleeping bag, with her dripping wet hair, glaring deathly at Gippal. If looks could kill…Gippal would have been gone approximately seven minutes ago.

"You were delirious." Gippal said for about the tenth time…that minute.

"I am very aware of that." Rikku snapped back, "I am also aware that you dumped a cold bucket of water onto my head."

"To wake you up! So we could go fishing…as planned!" Gippal said in defense.

"I've had it with camping. Let's go home." Rikku said, standing up. She huffed a breath of icy cold air out and gathered her miniscule suitcase.

Gippal shrugged and got up as well there would be no arguing with Rikku. The sky was a bright blue, but there were some clouds off to the distance. And they had planned to leave tomorrow morning, so coming home one day early wouldn't make much of a difference…except for the fact they 'd hardly experienced camping at all.

"Fine just let me collapse the tent and we'll be on our way." Gippal said as he gathered his stuff and moved it outside of the gigantic tent. "You should probably change." He added a little humorously. Rikku glared and walked away, leaving the momentous job of collapsing the tent to Gippal himself.

---

Sunday morning on Silver Crest Campus was one of the laziest days of the year. Most of the older students were hangover from a combination of Friday and Saturday night parties. The rest of the students were just tired from all the activity of the previous days.

Needless to say little noticed when Rikku and Gippal rolled into the parking lot at 6 am Sunday morning with a smoking car attached to a tow truck.

"That'll be forty five dollars for the happy stranded couple." The ancient tow truck driver said. The flashed his ugly yellow teeth at Rikku and she shuttered.

"We're not a couple and we're not happy." Gippal said as he shoved a fifty dollar bill at the guy. "Keep the change." The man shrugged and got out of the truck, let their smoking off the back, and got back in.

"Come on Riku let's go." Gippal said between clenched teeth. Rikku sighed and got out the truck. Watching the cloud of dust pick up as it drove away.

---

Later that night Rikku and Gippal were on somewhat speaking terms. The incidents from earlier that night were still under strict direction to never be discussed, but somehow they were becoming less mad at each other.

Rikku sat back at her desk and switched on her computer. As it booted up she closed her eyes and let the previous day's events all bombard her at once.

_Rikku and Gippal got into the car with everything loaded in the back. Rikku had changed into a navy blue sweater and a pair of blue jeans. Gippal got into the drivers seat and they were on the road by ten o'clock. _

"_We should get back to Silver Crest by four or five tonight. Depending on whether we stop for lunch on the way home." Gippal said to Rikku. She nodded and occupied herself with looking out the window. _

"_I still can't believe you dumped a bucket of water on me." Rikku finally said. Gippal suppressed a laugh and tried to explain himself._

"_First off, stop being such a girl about it. Secondly you were talking in your sleep about some pretty weird stuff. I didn't know if you were being serious or not. It kind of…err…scared me. So I dumped the water on you." Rikku sighed and looked out the window again. _

_After a long pause she resumed the conversation, "what was I saying?" _

Rikku looked at the computer screen and logged into her desktop before allowing herself to recall the rest of the events. Gippal was lying on his bed reading Al Bhed Auto Shop X-Treme magazine. Rikku had to laugh, that magazine was on of Brother's favorites.

Rikku logged onto to AIM before resuming the tale that was playing in her mind.

**CarsGoVroom's Buddylist**

**Buddies (6/134):**

**ItsTWT**

**songbird151**

**xoLoveNotesxo**

**WestCoastsFinest**

**Darkxdiamonds**

**Playr69**

_Gippal paused and thought about how to respond to Rikku's question. Should he admit to her that her knew the secret? Was the secret even true? Gippal decided honesty was the best policy. _

"_You were saying that you wanted to tell my why you'd been acting so strange." Gippal said nervously. Rikku nodded and held back angry tears. She wasn't angry at Gippal, but she was furious with herself. How could she be so stupid? _

"_Did I-did-I told you why?" Rikku choked. _

_Gippal nodded and put the radio on. "I just want to let you know, even though it's not my style I'm not gonna treat you any differently." Rikku was about to nod but she stopped. What did he mean, 'it's not his style?' _

"_I would hope it isn't your style. It's not my choice OR style either." Rikku said, referring to her guy façade. _

_Gippal nodded in disbelief, "uh-huh. So you're telling me you aren't gay?" _

A noise sounded from Rikku's computer. She looked at the screen and realized Yuna had sent her a message.

**XoLoveNotesxo: **omg guess what!

**CarsGoVroom:** what?

**XoLoveNotesxo: **I'm going to Dunsberry Prep! In San Francisco! Full Scholarship!

**CarsGoVroom: **seriously? thats awesome!

**xoLoveNotesxo: **I know! I'm Lenne's roommate too!

**CarsGoVroom: **really? I go to Silver Crest, that's not that far away.

**xoLoveNotesxo: **Silver Crest? That's the boy's boarding school Lenne's bf goes to…?

**CarsGoVroom: **umm well it's a long story. But Cid convinced me to pretend to be a boy and go here

**xoLoveNotesxo: **that's…different

**CarsGoVroom: **when I think about it now, it sounds really dumb.

**xoLoveNotesxo: **no rikku don't b so negative

**CarsGoVroom: **its been a long weekend

**xoLoveNotesxo: **tell me.

**CarsGoVroom: **well you see…it all began with tennis camp…when I was seven

Rikku told Yuna the entire story from beginning to the moment she was sitting in right now. After the story Yuna had to go use the shower and prepare for the ever approaching Monday morning.

Rikku signed off and sat down on her bed. She noticed Gippal had fallen asleep with the magazine in his hands. She allowed her self a stress relieving laugh before falling into the soft pillows. Before she knew it she had fallen asleep.

"_Of course I'm not gay! Its impossible for girls to be gay!" Rikku snapped at Gippal. He stopped the car and pulled over to the side of the road. _

"_Excuse me? Did you just say its impossible for **girls **to be gay?" he stuttered. Rikku sighed and nodded annoyed. "And what the hell does that have to do with this situation?" _

_Rikku shook her head, obviously she hadn't confessed everything to Gippal. "Keep a secret?" she said frustrated. Gippal nodded and leaned in closely to hear what Rikku said next. _

­----

The alarm sounded and Yuna and Lenne woke up simultaneously. The Monday morning has arrived and everyone was groggy from the weekend. Yuna jumped up and rushed to the bathroom to prepare for her first day at Dunsberry Prep. After a quick shower and the world's shortest flat ironing job Yuna slipped quickly into her school girl style uniform that consisted of a mini skirt, knee high socks, a cute collared shirt with a little Dunsberry Prep emblem embroidered on it, and a matching sweater. She re-entered the main dorm area to see Lenne already dressed.

"I took a shower in the public showers across the hall." She said as she applied another coat of lip gloss. "Ready to go?" Yuna nodded and picked up her leather back pack. She was as ready as ever.

---

Rikku woke up and noticed Gippal was still asleep on his bed. _What a weekend _she thought exhaustedly to herself. Last night she had dreamed about the car ride with Gippal on the way home from camping. Her alarm had woken her up just as she was about to tell Gippal her secret.

Hurriedly she jumped into the shower and allowed herself to finish the story in her mind as the water rushed over her body.

"_I'm not who I appear to be." Rikku said quietly. _

_Gippal nodded and noticed Rikku's downcast eyes and flushed face. _

"_I've been deceiving you and mostly everyone else in this city. Its gotten complicated. I can't handle it sometimes. But I have to do it. I have to do it for my family." Rikku explained, without really…err…explaining. Gippal nodded, still confused. _

"_Rikku you can tell me what's going on." He said in a comforting voice. Rikku looked up at his comforting face and realized she had no choice but to tell him the truth. _

---

A/N: Ahhh! Why do Gippal and Rikku become mad at each other? Yuna has arrived! What about Laurie? And how's Tidus doing? I'll stop typing questions now.

Thank you for reading please remember to review!

Lucy and Rica.

My wonderful reviewers will receive, compliments of American Airlines, an all-expenses paid trip to Rome! With the company of one FF character! (how unoriginal am I? Lol)

Responses to Reviews:

**AngelsofDarkness: **Thank you for the kind review. My guitar is electric, although my dad has an acoustic one so maybe I'll try to play both :) Do you play guitar? Oh and you'll go to Rome with Nooj, that way you two can jam on the guitar together, lol.

**Kyritawuv: **Thanks for your review too. In response to the Tidus/Rikku I can't fully answer that without giving some stuff away, but I guess I could tell you that Tidus has a "crush" on Rikku. You can travel to Rome with Tidus! Heh lucky you.

**Kingleby:**Thank you for your review You get to go with Paine! Have fun with that. XD

**Amanda: **Well I hope this chapter answered your question, mostly. Keep reading to find out more. Your travel companion is…Rikku! I bet you two would have fun shopping :)

**I've got a secret: **hmm what's your secret? Jk. Just remember if you tell me, its not me who can't keep a secret, it's the people I tell who can't. Anyways hope that was enough drama for you. I was actually planning on having more but I changed my mind. Anyways you will go to Rome with Gippal! Luck lucky you. And I hope you have a great Thanksgiving break, it sucks that your school doesn't let youhave off for the entire week!

Leave Reviewssssss

Lucy


End file.
